Elyon
'' '''Elyon '''is the lost princess of Metamoor, the first world the W.I.T.C.H. girls save. The Light of Meridian Elyon is a descendant of Escanor and Leryn, the first monarchs of Metamoor. As "The Light of Meridian" and the rightful heir to its throne, she was destined to restore peace and prosperity to Metamoor and save it from the tyranny and destruction of her brother, Prince Phobos. Her mother and father vanished under mysterious circumstances shortly after her birth. In order to protect her from her older brother, two army officials, Miriadel and Alborn, and her wet nurse, Galgheita, brought her to Heatherfield. Miriadel and Alborn assumed human identities as Eleanor and Thomas Brown and became her adoptive parents while Galgheita assumed the position of a teacher at Sheffield Institute in order to keep a watchful eye on her. In planning to usurp her powers and traverse the veil to conquer more worlds, Phobos searched for Elyon, who first learned about her true origins from Cedric, the servant who was tasked with infiltrating her town and gaining her trust. After discovering the truth about Phobos' role in the opression of Metamoor and defeating him in battle, Elyon was crowned Queen, as it is tradition for Meridian to be ruled be a female monarch. Life in Heatherfield Elyon was raised in Heatherfield by Eleanor and Thomas Brown, her adoptive parents. She showed an interest in and aptitude for drawing from an early age and grew into a kind, smart and somewhat withdrawn girl. Knowing nothing of her true identity, the world of Metamoor or her powers, she lived a normal teenage life as a student at Sheffield Institute, in which she was in the same class as her best friend Cornelia and Will. Through her artistic talent she drew a picture of Caleb for Cornelia. During her time at Sheffield, she developed a crush on Matt Olsen. At Sheffield Institute's Halloween party, she meets Cedric, whom she finds cute. He invites her his bookstore, "Ye Olde Bookshop", where he reveals to her the truth about her identity and origins. He gains her trust and poisons her against her friends, who have now become the new Guardians. Her parents' true identiy is also revealed, and they are imprisoned. Becoming Queen Phobos arranges a public coronation during which he plans to take control of Elyon's powers. He curses the Crown of Light , so that when it is placed on her head it will drain her powers. However, Cedric has failed in his task to maintain Elyon's trust. By venturing into the rural areas of Metamoor and spending time with rebels such as Caleb and Vathek and speaking to her adoptive parents in prison Elyon has received conflicting information about Phobos and Cedric's true natures and is increasingly beginning to doubt the lies she has been fed. The Guardians create an astral drop of Elyon for the coronation to foil Phobos' plan. After defeating Phobos in battle, Elyon assumes the position as the rightful ruler of Metamoor. Elyon in Elyon Special '' How can I be the queen of a world I don't even know? Elyon struggles to adapt to life in Meridian. She cannot tell what time or day it is because of the strange systems Metamoor uses, doesn't know anything about the history or geography of the land and feels that without knowing more about her world, she is unfit to rule it. She briefly discusses her fears with her adoptive parents, Miriadel and Alborn, before receiving an unexpected visit from the Guardians, who each give her a present to remember Heatherfield by. With newly found determination and courage, Elyon sets off on an unaccompanied mission to explore her world first-hand, and brings along Hay Lin's pencils and Taranee's camera to document what she discovers. Alborn seceretly sends Vathek after to her to watch over her and the two are soon captured by a group who mistakenly believe that Phobos is still in power. They live underground, having moved there to escape Phobos' armies. It is Elyon's duty to save Vathek, whom they wish to harm because of his previous role in carrying out Phobos' tyranny and to free the people from their leader's lies and welcome them to a new and free Meridian. Relationships Mother Elyon's mother, who is mostly likely deceased, appears to her as a spirit of sorts to offer words of wisdom and guide Elyon through her trials. Father Nothing is known of Elyon's biological father. Brother Elyon's older brother, Prince Phobos, is sadistic, ruthless and cunning. A power-hungry sorcerer, he usurped the throne of Meridian after his parents' dissapearance. He severely mistreated and opressed his people and commanded a fierce army, stealing Metamoor's life force to fuel his magic. He planned to use Elyon's powers, which are much stronger than his, to traverse the veil and conquer more worlds. After his imprisonment in the Tower of Mists, he develops yet another scheme to steal Elyon's powers. Adoptive Parents After Miriadel and Alborn's true identities are exposed, Elyon is upset and confused at their "betrayal", but after some time, she visits them in prison. Their warnings help her to see past Cedric and Phobos' deception and they later help Elyon and the Guardians in the final battle for Meridian. After learning the truth and becoming queen, Elyon reconciles with her parents, who serve as advisors to her. She is very affectionate towards them, still wanting to call them "Mom" and "Dad". Cornelia Cornelia is Elyon's childhood and best friend. They were in the same class at Sheffield Institute. When Elyon began fighting her former friends, Cornelia remained doubtful that Elyon was W.I.T.C.H.'s enemy, and believed that she was instead in need of their help. Caleb aleb swears to fight for Elyon as his rightful ruler during the rebellion against Phobos and Elyon and Caleb develop mutual feelings for each other after Cornelia and Caleb's relationship ends. Elyon is fearful that Cornelia will be upset with her, but Cornelia is very understanding that her's and Caleb's was simply a love not meant to be. Powers